In this day and age of fuel conservation more and more people are turning to fireplaces, wood burning stoves, and other wood burners as either an aid to heating or as a total replacement for other heating means, such as natural gas or the like.
Increased demand for heating by wood burning has, of course, increased the demand for firewood. There is, therefore, a continuing need for large supplies of precut firewood which may be supplied to users of wood burning devices.
Perhaps the most common means of cutting such firewood is by use of chain saws. However, large logs which have been cut and are lying on the ground are not easily precut into fireplace sized portions when lying flat upon the ground.
For example, while chain saws are the quickest and easiest means of providing precut firewood of a size which is usable in wood burners, when the logs are to be cut are lying on the ground, the use of a chain saw is difficult. For example, if a chain saw operator is cutting a log which is directly lying on the ground, it is difficult to cut completely through the log. Moreover, if one does successfully cut completely through the log, the chain saw often cuts into the ground itself which is, of course, undesirable in that it is not only time consuming, but also tends to quickly dull and damage the chain saw.
Additionally, log cutting is usually done at an out-of-the-way remote site some distance from machinery which can be conveniently used as an aid. Indeed, oftentimes, a woodcutter finds himself with nothing more than the chain saw as his only tool at the cutting site.
This invention has as its primary object the provision of a log cutting aid which is portable, lightweight and of sturdy construction, and which can be conveniently moved from cutting site to cutting site.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a log cutting aid which can be rapidly and easily used by a single operator to elevate logs to an inclined position for quick and easy cutting with a chain saw, thus avoiding potential problems with use of the saw.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a portable log cutting aid which allows a woodcutter to efficiently and quickly cut more logs than he otherwise might be able to.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which will follow.